Forbidden Love
by xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx
Summary: Falling in love is against the Vampire Code. Sawyer tell Crash how he feels and turns him into a vampire. After a couple of weeks, Sawyer gets caught by the ruler of Vampira and is takig away from Crash. Will Sawyer be able to come back or will he forever stay in Vampira?


Forbidden Love

xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx: Hey everyone! Anyway here is a new story about Crash Bandicoot and my OC Sawyer Bandicoot. This will be a love story so please NO FLAMES! RATED T FOR LANGUAGE AND SOME LEMONS! Crash will talk in this story. OC's will be present! Enjoy! ~CW

**One hot summer day, Crash his family were at the beach. **

Colbie: Nice day, isn't it?

Crash: Yeah, it's probably one of the best days we had so far.

Carbon Crash: Hey Crash, have you seen Sawyer? I haven't seen him since this morning.

Crash: Nope, I haven't seen him either. Should I go see if he's okay?

Crunch: *lifts sunglasses* Yeah, I would! *Puts sun glasses back down*

Crash: Well, okay then! I'll be back soon! *gets u p and leaves*

**In the forest**

Crash: Sawyer! Sawyer, where are you?! *something russle in the bushes*Sawyer? Is that you?

King Drash: Sawyer? No my dear boy, my name is King Drash.

Crash: King Drash?

Drash: Yes my dear boy, I'm the ruler of Vampira, the world in which vampires rule. *Sawyer show up*

Crash: Sawyer!? Where were you? I have been looking all over for you!

Sawyer: Sorry, I was hunting. Also Drash, what the fuck are you doing here?!

Drash: Oh, you know *looks at Crash* hunting…

Sawyer: You will not touch my brother Drash. Now go back to Vampira!

Drash: Not until I hunt. *keeps looking a Crash* you look delicious my dear boy.

Crash: Stay away from me! *starts running*

Sawyer: Crash wait!

Drash: Perfect, dinner! *runs after Crash*

Crash: *pants, keeps running and then cuts his arm on a sharp stick* Damn it all!

Drash: I can smell your blood Crash Bandicoot *laughs evilly*

Crash: *pants harder and just keeps running*

Drash: Gotcha! *grabs Crash*

Crash: Put…..me….. down…..you…crazy… bastard….

Drash: *sink his fangs in Crash's neck*

Sawyer: NO! Drash! I'm going to kill you!

Drash: Sorry, not today Sawyer! See you later! *leaves and laughs evilly*

Sawyer: Crash….Crash… are you alright?

Crash: Where am I?

Colbie: You're at home. Sawyer carried you after you were attacked by a vampire.

Crash: Oh, I see… Sawyer… I… where did he go?

Crunch: He was upset and went outside the last I saw him.

So, Crash went outside to find Sawyer pacing in front of their house.

Crash: Sawyer, what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?

Sawyer: No, you did nothing wrong. It's Drash that's frustrating me.

Crash: Who the frick is Drash, Sawyer?

Sawyer: Drash is the king of Vampira and he is also my great grandfather. He was the one who made the Vampire Code.

Crash: Vampire Code?

Sawyer: Yes, the Vampire Code. The Code states that if you come in contact with a human or hurt a human, you break the code and become a Level 1 vampire. Also the Code states that if you fall in love with a human you will also break the code and become a Level 0 Vampire.

Crash: Falling in love is against the Code? Why?

Sawyer: Because, if you do fall in love, you will be shunned and become a Level 0 vampire.

Crash: Sawyer, what level are you?

Sawyer: I'm a level 234 vampire.

Crash: You're a Level 234 vampire?! How is that even possible?

Sawyer: Lots of training and killing.

Crash: Sawyer, the reason I came out here was to say thank you for saving me. You are the best bro I could ever ask for! *walk up and hug Sawyer* Thanks again. *walks back inside*

Sawyer: *smiles*

**Later that evening, Sawyer and Crash were playing Code Breakers 2 on the Xbox. **

Crash: I'm going to win Sawyer!

Sawyer: In your dreams!

Colbie: Guys, you have been playing that game for 4 hours now. Aren't you sick of it?

Boys: Nope!

Colbie: Well, Dinner's ready so come eat please!

Boys: Okay!

**After dinner, Sawyer went outside and sat on the front steps watching the sunset. **

Crash: I knew you would be out here. *Sits down next to Sawyer* Are you okay?

Sawyer: I'm fine, thanks….

Crash: Sawyer, seriously… what's wrong?

Sawyer: Well, ever since you got attacked by Drash, I have been feeling down.

Crash: Why? You saved me didn't you?

Sawyer: Well, yes…. But I…I… can't say okay?

Crash: Okay….

Sawyer: How's your neck?

Crash: It hurts when I swallow but overall I'm fine. Sawyer, you think I'll turn into a vampire?

Sawyer: Not likely. In order for you to become a vampire, I would have to turn you myself.

Crash: Why you?

Sawyer: Because, I'm semi-related to you so therefore I can turn you.

Crash: Well, turn me.

Sawyer: What?! You want me to turn you?

Crash: Yep. *smiles*

Sawyer: Ummmm…..well… I don't know Crash….

Crash: Please Sawyer! *gives him the "puppy dog" eyes*

Sawyer: Please don't do that.

Crash: Pleaseeeeeee!

Sawyer: No, Crash! Not yet.

Crash: Awwwwwww….. Damn it!

**The next morning, the Bandicoot's were getting ready for their day.**

Colbie: Crash! It's time to get up!

Crash: *moans*

Colbie: Come on Crash! *walk into his room* Crash, are you alright?

Crash in a hoarse voice: Nope, my neck is severely bleeding.

Colbie: I'm going to get Sawyer. *walks away* Sawyer!

Sawyer: What is it?

Colbie: Crash's neck is severely bleeding and it looks infected.

Sawyer: Oh no! *run to Crash's room* Crash are you okay…..

Crash: Nope, my neck is bleeding and I can't breathe very well.

Sawyer: How the fuck did this happen?

Crash: I don't know, all I did was sleep and when I woke up my pillow was covered in blood. Can you fix it for me again Sawyer?

Sawyer: Sure. *fixes Crash's neck again*

Crash: Thanks Sawyer! *smiles*

Sawyer: You are going to have to stay in bed for a while until it fully heals.

Crash: Why?! I'm completely fine!

Sawyer: I just want you to be safe and careful that's all Crash.

Crash: Oh, okay! Well then, how long do I have to stay bed ridden?

Sawyer: 2 weeks max.

Crash: 2 WEEKS?! Man, this is going to freaking suck…..

Sawyer: Don't worry about it too much okay Crash?

Crash: Okay…..

**One week later…..**

Sawyer: How are you doing Crash?

Crash: I'm doing fine. Why?

Sawyer: No reason…..

Crash: Sawyer, are you alright? You seem nervous for some reason.

Sawyer: I'm fine. *thinking* How am I going to tell him?

Crash: Tell me what?

Sawyer: What the… how did you know I wanted to tell you something?

Crash: I could hear what you were thinking. Why?

Sawyer: Okay…..anyway, can I tell you something?

Crash: sure, what is it?

Sawyer: Crash, over the past week I have been thinking about you and I just want to say that I love you.

Crash: I love you too Sawyer! *smiles*

Sawyer: No, I "love" you.

Crash: Oh…..but we're brothers.

Sawyer: That doesn't matter to me Crash. I love you and that's all the matters to me.

Crash: *smiles* Well….

Sawyer: Well, what?

Crash: Aren't you going to kiss me or something?

Sawyer: Yep…. *walks up to Crash and kisses him*

Crash: *kisses him back*

**After 5 minutes…**

Crash: Sawyer, I _want _you to turn me into a vampire.

Sawyer: Crash, I can't….

Crash: Yes, you can. Just do it!

Sawyer: Are you sure, you want to become a vampire?

Crash: Yes, I do. Now bite me! *

Sawyer: *starts kissing Crash, then moves down to his neck and bites him*

Crash: *moans and let's Sawyer bite him* Harder Sawyer harder!

Sawyer: *bites harder*

Crash: *pants and moans* Sawyer….

Sawyer: Yes, Crash?

Crash: Love me….

Sawyer: Yes, master. *smirks*

**The next morning, Drash came back and caught Sawyer.**

Sawyer: What the fuck do you want now Drash?

Drash: Sawyer Bandicoot, you are under arrest!

Sawyer: For what?

Drash: Falling in love with a human!

End of Chapter 1!

Please R&R!

xXAnimaniacsPrincess07Xx


End file.
